Lost Blossom
by MrAntiNaruHina
Summary: The 3rd part of my "Team 7 Suicide series". Sakura comes to a realization.  I'm bad at summarizing...really bad. Give it a chance.


**A/N: **My 2nd one didn't do as well as my first which is okay. As long as one person likes my stories, then I'll keep writing. This will be the third part of the "Team 7 Suicide series". Sakura. (Sorry if its a bit weird. I'm reading Xxxholic while I write this.)

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own Naruto or any of the characters. But it would be pretty rad if I did.

"NARUTO!" screamed a pink haired girl in a red dress as she watched her blonde haired teammate get beaten by her crush. "Get up! You have to stop him! Stop Sasuke!"

"He's to weak to beat me. That loser couldn't even touch me." sneered Sasuke Uchiha. "He'll always be a dead last."

Sakura fell to her knees and sobbed. "Sasuke...just stop all this, we can go back to the village, they'll forgive you. Naruto will too. Just come back with us!"

Sasuke just glared at her coldly "Come back with you? And do what? Be Team 7 again? Be friends with Naruto, become your boyfriend? Never. You're all to pathetic. Especially you. At least Naruto pulls some weight. You're just along for the ride and get in our way."

Sakura felt a new wave of tears try to force their way out. _'No...I have to keep Sasuke in the village. He'll see we're right eventually. I know it.' _She took out a kunai and got into a shaky stance. "I w-won't let you go. Even if I have to f-f-fight you.."

Sasuke just smirked and activated his three tomoe Sharingan and disappeared. He reappeared behind her and delivered a vicious kick to her back and disappeared again. Sakura coughed up a bit of blood and looked around frantically. _'This is bad, he is a lot faster than I am. How am I supposed to keep up?'_

He reappeared in front of her and hit her with an uppercut that snapped her head back and made her see stars. He continued to unleash a brutal taijutsu assault on the pretty much defenseless girl.

"Had enough yet you pathetic fangirl?" Sasuke mocked and slammed her into the ground before picking her up by the throat. "You are embarrassingly weak." he said coldly before slamming her into the ground and effectively knocking her out.

_-Konohagakure Hospital-_

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and quickly snapped them shut. The light was so bright it was like getting stabbed with a kunai. She moved to cover her eyes with her arm but gasped as her body was wracked with pain.

"W-what happened..?" She mumbled. "the last thing I remember was Sasuke fighting Naruto and then.." She remembered. Sasuke had turned on her and started beating her viciously. He had called her weak and pathetic. She teared up again. _'Am I really that weak? Could I not do anything but get beaten?'_

She started to sob not caring about the lance of pain that went through her body with each gasp of air.

She was thinking about everything that happened. She was weak...so weak that she couldn't do anything to help Naruto. He had given it his all but Sasuke was just to strong. He couldn't beat him. She just stood there screaming at them to stop and for Sasuke to come back.

She gripped her sheets as tears cascaded down her cheeks. She WAS weak. She couldn't help but realize it. She thought that her team would be an amazing one. One of legends, where she and Sasuke would fight back to back and fall in love. But instead...it was this. Broken.

Even Ino was stronger than her and was more of a ninja. Sakura realized that she was a burden to everyone around her. No matter where she was she didn't help at all. This realization shook her to her core and hurt more than any punch or kick could.

It was at that moment...her mind broke and her soul gave up.

She looked around the hospital room and didn't see her clothes or kunai pouch anywhere. She frowned a bit but got out of bed, not even noticing the pain it caused. She slowly limped to her door and cracked it a bit to see if anyone was outside. It was clear except for a few trolleys and sheets. She spied a pill trolley and grabbed a random bottle.

She made her way back to her room and put a chair under the door so it couldn't be opened normally or without excess force. After making sure it was set right, she crawled back into bed and dug through the drawer to find a piece of paper and something to right with.

Luckily for her, she found a pencil and some paper a previous patient had left behind. She then took a breath and started to write a short note. After she was done she grabbed the note and sat back in her bed and grabbed the pills.

She steeled her resolve and with a quick motion, took as many as she could without choking, followed those with some water and downed the rest of the bottle. She let a few tears leak out and placed the note on her chest as she settled in her sheets.

She was wondering how long it would take until she felt a hot feeling in her stomach, it turned into an ache, then a sharp pain then it felt like her stomach was being ripped out. She muffled a cry and started to see the world spin. The blackness creeped in and then exploded into white and then nothing.

No one would know for a few more hours until the nurses made their rounds. They couldn't open the door and a passing shinobi helped force it open. They found a girl with tear stains on her cheeks and a note on the body.

_Kakashi and Naruto, _

_I'm to weak to be of any use to anyone. I know Sasuke won't ever love me. I won't be a burden to anyone again. Tell my family I love them and Ino I'm sorry. I wish you both the best._

_-Sakura Haruno, Genin of Konohagakure-_

That day, Konohagakure lost its blossom.


End file.
